


just sunday

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “Aw, oh, my God.” Alex says quietly, unable to stop the huge grin settling on his face; he takes the plate and immediately lifts the cupcake off of it, “What’s the occasion?”





	just sunday

Alex is used to being the first one to wake up; always the big spoon, always holding Eliza in his arms when he stirs because he wakes up with the sun. This morning, however, after feeling around in bed for a moment, he’s troubled to discover when he opens his eyes that he’s alone. He sits up in bed and rubs his face, then checks the clock on his nightstand; it’s nearly 5:40 a.m.. The sun is casting washed out light into their room, making everything look soft. Alex doesn’t have time to reflect on the beauty of it, because he’s too busy wondering where his wife is.

He starts to climb out of bed, but as soon as his feet touch the ground the door to their room creeks open and Eliza is standing in the doorway. In one hand she’s holding a small plate, and in the other a mug of coffee. She looks disappointed when she sees him sitting up.

“Oh, you’re awake.” She says, her voice soft; he immediately relaxes.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Get back in bed.” She tells him with a smile, so he does so.

“What do you have?” Alex asks as she slides into bed next to him, and she hands the plate over to him instead of answering his question. On it is a vanilla cupcake, topped with what Alex is hoping is cream cheese frosting.

“Aw, oh, my God.” He says quietly, unable to stop the huge grin settling on his face; he takes the plate and immediately lifts the cupcake off of it, “What’s the occasion?”

Eliza giggles a little bit, “I don’t know, what’s today?”

Alex pauses, considering, then he looks at her, “Sunday?”

Eliza laughs harder this time, leaning on her husband’s shoulder, and he laughs with her. Finally, after a moment, she asks, “Anything else?”

Alex is quiet for a moment, then he says, “Not that I can think of, no.”

Eliza’s smile falters, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Alex says, “It’s just Sunday?”

Eliza hesitates, then she says, “Yeah, just Sunday.”

Alex grins at her, then takes a bite out of the cupcake and hums, clearly delighted to discover that it is, indeed, topped with cream cheese frosting. Eliza smiles, then places a kiss on his cheek, then leans back, “Um, I’ll be right back.” She says, “I have to… pee.”

Alex chuckles, “Okay, have fun.”

Eliza hands him the mug of coffee, “This is for you.” She adds, then slides out of bed and grabs her phone and slips into the bathroom.

She adds every single person she can possibly think of who would wish Alex a happy birthday to a group chat, and texts it,  _ Don’t wish Alexander happy birthday today. _

Angelica is the first to respond, which makes sense because she’s five hours ahead of them in London,  _ Why? What did he do? _

Eliza responds,  _ Nothing. But I think he forgot his own birthday? I brought him a cupcake and coffee and he asked me what the occasion was and he couldn’t seem to come up with a reason on his own. _

Angelica responds,  _ Wow, dumbass. _

She quickly adds,  _ I mean that’s dorky, no offense Liz, but sometimes it amazes me how dumb he is. _

John jumps into the conversation,  _ Alex isn’t that dumb _

Eliza grins,  _ I agree with John on this one, Alexander is very smart. _

A moment passes, and then John leaves the group chat, and Eliza assumes that means he doesn’t want to be bothered when everyone else starts responding.

She sends one last text,  _ Just don’t say anything to him just yet. I want to see how long it takes him to figure it out. _

Angelic sends back a thumbs up emoji, and Eliza mutes the group chat and forgets about it. She flushes the toilet to sell the illusion she was actually using the bathroom, then washes and dries her hands before she slips back out into their room. 

Alex has finished the cupcake, and is now tentatively sipping the coffee with the plate in his lap. She climbs back into bed with him and takes the plate away, placing it on her bedside table haphazardly before moving and placing herself in her husband’s lap.

He looks very pleased with this arrangement, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Eliza returns, “Do you come here often?”

“My bed?” Alex asks, “Not really, according to my wife.”

Eliza giggles, “When you’re done with that, you should go back to sleep with me.” she tells him, referring to his coffee.

“When I’m done with my coffee?” Alex asks, “That contains caffeine? You want me to go back to sleep?”

Eliza waits until he’s taking a sip, then she says, “That’s decaf.”

Alex sputters and makes a miserable sound, and Eliza laughs loudly. He lowers the mug and looks at her sadly, “I want a divorce.”

Eliza giggles, “You have frosting in your beard, hon.”

Eliza keeps the group chat updated throughout the day, as it becomes funnier and funnier to her that her husband has forgotten his own birthday. It’s not until they’re laying in bed that evening, both of them naked and too lazy to actually crawl under the sheets, that Eliza decides to remind him.

She’s running her fingers through his hair and he’s practically purring, his face pressed against her chest, when she says, “By the way, Alexander, happy birthday.”

Alex stills, and then after a moment he sits straight up, his eyes wide, “Oh, my God.”

Eliza giggles as he rolls over and grabs his phone to check the date, and he immediately makes a mortified noise, “Oh, my  _ God.” _

“Happy birthday.” Eliza coos again, reaching over and grabbing him by his waist to try to pull him back into snuggling, “Did you have a good one?”

“I didn’t even know I was  _ having one.”  _ Alex whines as he lets Eliza pull him back down, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I tried to.” Eliza says, “This morning when I brought you your cupcake I was going to sing but we didn’t have any candles. And I  _ asked  _ you what day it was and you told me it was just Sunday.”

“Oh, my God.” Alex repeats, “I hate myself.”

“Don’t.” Eliza says, placing a kiss on his cheek, “It was very cute.”

Alex is quiet for a moment, and then he squints, “Hey, how come no one else even called me? It’s my fucking birthday.”

Eliza laughs, “That’s my fault.” She says, and he looks up at her with wide eyes, “I texted everyone I could think of and asked them not to mention it. I wanted to see how long you could go.”

“I probably would’ve gone until June.” Alex says, staring up at the ceiling, “And then I would’ve been too embarrassed to mention it.”

“Well, then, I’m glad I brought it up.” Eliza says, and gives him a kiss.

It’s meant to just be a peck, but Alex reaches up and runs his hands through her hair and deepens the kiss, at which she does not protest. After a moment, he breaks it and asks, “Do you wanna go again? Now that I  _ know  _ it’s my birthday?”

Eliza rolls her eyes and gives him another kiss.


End file.
